Fallen words
by Bloodlust Rose
Summary: Hatori and Shigure have been good friends, so what happens when things get a little too friendly? And who's this mysterious woman after Hatori?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! Everyone, I'm here! I hope you enjoy my story!

Hatori: I hope they don't.

Me: Why not?!

Hatori: Because this kind of thing shouldn't be written.

Me: But it is, get over it. Going to do the disclaimer?

Hatori: Nope.

Me: WHY NOT?!

Hatori: Because, I don't want to.

Me: Do it!!

Hatori: Very well. Rose-chan does not own Fruits Basket. It is to its owners.

The room hadn't been stirred as the papers lay about the desk and two eyes opened slowly. The dark brown eyes glanced around the room as he let out a grunt mumbling,

"Overdid it, again." The room was dark and piled with papers and manuscripts all over the floor.

He finished gathering the papers and sighed sitting down once more. He let his head lean back against the chair as he then heard a knock. "Shigure?" the female voice asked.

"Yes Tohru?" He asked as his voice became chipper. "Your breakfast is ready?" She said through the closed door. "Oh, it's morning already?! My my, I had no idea!" He smiled as he threw open the door and headed out to the kitchen.

Tohru laughed as she looked to Shigure, he was always late for everything. Got up at all hours during the night and never on time for things. She just smiled as she heard the front door open. "Shigure?"

Hatori stepped in and looked around as his black hair covered his eye. "He's in the kitchen Hatori." Tohru said pointing the way, he nodded and walked into the kitchen and Shigure turned around. "Hatori! I didn't know you were coming!" Shigure said happily as Hatori grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his study.

"Hatori, my my no need to be so forward." Shigure chuckled as he then sat down in his chair. "What can I do for you?" "Your annual check-up, Shigure." Hatori replied icily. Shigure nodded as Hatori stood next to him checking his pulse.

"How's your new book coming along?" Hatori asked putting the stethoscope to his chest and listened to Shigure's heartbeat.

"Eh, it's coming along." He laughed as Hatori nodded, he then took it off and sighed placing the instrument back in his bag and closing it. "I'm glad." Hatori said as he headed for the door. Shigure didn't see him out as he still sat in the chair.

Hatori stopped at the door and asked, "What's the matter?" "Nothing's the matter. Why do you ask?" Shigure said as Hatori walked back to his desk. "Because I know something is." Hatori said as he looked at him.

Shigure shrugged and turned around in the chair as he glanced out the window. "Nothing is wrong, Hatori. So please no worries!" Shigure exclaimed joyously as he turned around to meet him again. Hatori leaned over the desk and gazed into his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Shigure." He demanded, his light brown eyes gazing into Shigure's. "I'm not." He answered looking away. "Well, then tell me what's wrong?" "Do you think Tohru thinks we're doing something we shouldn't be, Hatori?" he asked looking at him.

Hatori sighed and mumbled, "Nevermind, Shigure and you're fine by the way. I mean health wise." He said heading out, Shigure just sighed and relaxed in the chair. Maybe Hatori should know, but he didn't want to tell him. He would have to deal with it himself.

He leaned over the desk and began work once more, as the night led on, Shigure worked more and more. Finally he fell asleep again until he heard the voice of someone in the front room. He sighed hurling himself out of his sleeping position and walked to the door to open it.

He rubbed his eyes lightly as he heard someone say, "Shigure! Darling!" The silver-haired man said. He smiled as he rubbed his eyes some more. "Did I wake you from your sleep? Was it a fun night, Shigure? Give me all the details!" The snake said and Shigure smiled.

"Oh, Ayame! I was thinking of you the entire night, so of course I was up all night!" Shirgure exclaimed as they hugged each other. "Get a room, freaks." Kyo mumbled as he sat down to eat his lunch. Ayame followed Shigure to his room saying as they left the front room, "Don't worry, we'll behave right Shigure?"

"Only if you will, Ayame!" Shigure laughed and Kyo rolled his eyes at the two. "So, how are you Ayame?"

"I'm more worried about you, Shigure. Hatori told me something is wrong." Ayame said sitting on Shigure's bed. "Want me to fix it for you?" Shigure smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, Ayame. It's all in his head, you know. I was just a little tired is all."

"Ah, I see. So I can't help you?" Ayame pouted. "No, I don't need Ayame. Sorry." "Ah, so why haven't you gone by and seen her yet?" "Who?" Shigure asked leaning against the wall.

"Haruei." Ayame said looking at him. "Because, why would I want to go see her?" He asked meeting Ayame's gaze. Ayame sighed, "Because she is your sister remember? That must be why you haven't been yourself lately." Shigure shrugged, "She doesn't matter to me anyway."

Ayame's gaze softened and saddened as he looked back at Shigure. "Go see her, it'll do you some good." Ayame said slipping a piece of paper into his hand as he left his room. Shigure sighed and looked at the paper, he grabbed his coat and headed for the address on the paper.

It was quiet as he reached the house and knocked on the door. "I can't believe I'm here." He sighed as the door opened and he walked in. She normally doesn't visit this side of the family, so what's she doing here now?

"Well, hey there Shi-chan." He heard the voice say and he turned to face her.

"Why, hello there Haruei." He answered his dark eyes falling up on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi everyone once more! I hoped you liked the first chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer, this one will be a bit longer though.

Kyo: Why?

Me: Because I want it to be, and it gets interesting along the way.

Kyo: How so?

Me: I can't spoil it for you!

Kyo: Nevermind I don't WANT to know.

Me: Fine then.

Yuki: Hello Miss Rose.

Me: Ah, hello Yuki.

Kyo: What are you doing here, rat?

Me: I asked him to come.

Kyo: What?! Why?!

Yuki: Because I'm going to read the disclaimer.

Kyo: No, I was!

Me:Um...you both can.

Yuki: I'm not saying it with that stupid cat!

Kyo: Shut up ya damn rat!

Momiji: Jumps out They might be a while! Rosie-chan does not own Fruits Basket. Huggles Rosie-chan. But we still love her! Changes into a rabbit

Yuki and Kyo: Momiji! You can't do that!

Me: Oh, it's fine! He's so cute!

"_Hey there Shi-chan." He heard the voice say and he turned to face her._

"_Why, hello there Haruei." He answered his dark eyes falling up on her._

She focused her brown eyes on him as she sat down. "How have you been, Shi-chan?" She asked him. "I've been good, and you?" He asked sitting down as well.

"Oh, I've been quite fine." She smiled, her long brown hair pulled up by a pony tail. She was wearing black pants with a white-collared shirt as she asked, "Well, what brings you here today brother?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Shigure said looking at her. She nodded, "I'm here for my own reasons, why should you need to know?" "Because you're visiting the estate, I hear. Well, I just want to know why. You haven't visited us in nearly three years."

"Maybe because I felt like it, Shi-chan. How does this concern you?" She asked once more, gazing intently at him. "Well, after all you are my sister. How can I not worry?" "Is that what you're disguising it as? Worry? My, you haven't changed at all have you?" Haruei questioned as she lit a cigarette. "What do you mean?" He asked looking at her. "Now, now you are the same. You don't honestly worry about me, you just came here to see what I wanted so you would stop feeling so damn annoyed." She laughed and then let the smoke come out of her mouth.

"I know you better than you think I do, Shi-chan." She remarked. "Well, that's some theory you have you know." He smiled as he continued. "I don't want you here, you should leave now." He finished.

"My my, such hostility. What do you think I want here, hm?" She asked playfully. "I don't know, but you won't get it ok?" He said as he stood up and headed for the door. Haruei grabbed his wrist and pulled his body back to meet hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and smirked.

"I've forgotten how it felt to be in your arms Shigure. Don't you miss me?" She asked, her seductive voice feeling his ears. "Not exactly the best way to seduce me now is it?" Shigure asked, his hands finding her ponytail and letting her hair free. His hands entangled themselves in her soft brown hair, and she released a slight moan.

"Actually it's the best way, I might have forgotten what it feels like to be in your arms, but I haven't forgotten the feel of your body, Shigure." She said slipping her hand underneath his kimono to feel his bare chest. "Haruei, what do you think you're doing?" He asked sliding a hand underneath her shirt.

"I know what I'm doing. I want you." She whispered, his hands pinning her wrists to the wall. Her back arching against it as he pressed his body to hers, "Remember our first time, Shigure?" She asked as his kimono slipped off his shoulders revealing his shoulders and chest.

Shigure remained quiet as Haruei then said, "It was raining and we were alone, Mom and Dad were out to the store. I remember you grabbing me out of anger, and then you kissed me. Don't you remember, Shigure?" She asked firmly pressing her body to his. He could feel the curves of her body, the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest and he released her.

"Go home, Haruei." He said pulling his kimono onto his shoulders once more. As he opened the door, she said softly, "Shigure, it's amazing how you can withstand all that desire building up in you." He didn't respond as he left shutting the door behind him.

He leaned against the house and took a deep breathe, he then slowly began to walk home.

As he entered the house he slipped on his smile and found Tohru and Kyo playing cards.

"Shigure, where have you been?" He heard Tohru ask and he smiled and replied, "Oh, just out getting inspiration! How are the two lovebirds?" Tohru laughed and Kyo snorted annoyed as he stomped out of the room.

Shigure headed back to his room, as he turned on the lights, his dark eyes fell upon an figure. "Well, hello there Hatori." he said calmly. "Shigure, you're home." "Yes, I do believe that's what they call it when someone lives here." He answered and sat down on his bed. "Where were you?"

"Just walking around. How about you?" Shigure heard himself ask, and Hatori walked toward him. "Waiting for you." He replied. "Oh, well I'm here now. Do as you please." Shigure smirked, leaning back on the bed. Hatori placed his hands faced down on the bed and leaned over Shigure's body, face to face with each other. "Where were you, Shigure?" Hatori asked, his voice chilling and calm.

"Oh, out and about. Is that all you want to ask?" He asked leaning closer to him, Hatori then pinned him to the bed, holding his wrists tightly. "Don't toy with me, Shigure." "Hatori you're getting better and better all the time." He whispered, and Hatori released him. "I will find out, you know how Akito wants to know your whereabouts." Shigure sighed and flipped Hatori over, pinning him to the bed.

"Well, tell him he has nothing to worry about." Shigure looked down to Hatori, he was such a beautiful being. "Shigure, what do you think you're doing? I don't have time for your tricks." Hatori said firmly. Shigure then slid his hands through Hatori's hair. "Shigure..." "Hatori, tell Akito I'm fine." He then got off the bed. "Now, you can leave if you like."

"Shigure, what is the matter?" Hatori asked. "Nothing, Hatori. I just don't feel well at the moment." "I'll take a look at you." "No thanks, I just need sleep at the moment. Thank you though Hatori." Shigure said and then opened the door. "Very well, I'll be back tomorrow." Hatori replied and left the room.

Shigure sighed heavily, "What was I doing?" He mumbled and fell back on his bed. There were thoughts running through his head that he wanted to act on. Thoughts that should never be there, he didn't know how to handle the desire to be with Hatori. How could this keep happening? He had been feeling this way for quite some time now, he was just lucky enough to stop himself this time. How was it possible for him to have such strong feelings for Hatori?

He felt himself dissolving more since he had been so close to Hatori, touching him, taking in his scent, feeling the warmth of his body. When had he began to think such thoughts about Hatori? He shook his head lightly, and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

Hatori sighed as he sat down in his office, he glanced around for a while and then relaxed some. What was Shigure thinking? What the hell was the matter with him anyway? When Shigure touched him he thought he could feel himself shiver, and that he longed for him touch him more. Hatori leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He could tell something was wrong with Shigure when he visited him earlier, but what could it be?

"You look troubled, Hatori?" a voice commented. Hatori opened his eyes and saw a woman standing beside his desk. "Haruei..?" He asked sitting up. "Didn't know I was coming? Of course not, Shigure didn't tell you." She said, so that was why he was so annoyed today.

"No, he didn't. Does Akito know you're here?" "No, but I'm sure he'll find out soon enough. Enough about me, what about you Hatori?" "What about me?" He asked and she smirked.

"Nevermind, it was nice seeing you again Hatori. It's been too long, huh?" She asked sitting on his desk and he nodded. "Are you feeling well?" "I'm fine, don't worry about me." He nodded and then asked, "What exactly do you want here?" "I have my reasons, Hatori. Don't tell him I stopped by. See you around." She said letting herself out.

Great now there's going to be hell here, Hatori thought as he headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Well, hey everyone! The second chapter is complete and now moving onto the third one. This is where it gets good.

Hatsuharu: How good?

Me: Oh, Hatsuharu you're here?

Hatusharu: Yes, you INVITED me, remember?

Me: Oh, yes. Right.

Kyo: Keep it down you idiot.

Hatsuharu: Shut it, stupid cat.

Kyo: I'm going to shut you up!

Me: Hatsuharu can you please...

Hatsuharu: Rose-chan does not own Fruits basketHe makes a kick at Kyo.

Kyo: You dumb cow!

Hatsuharu: Stupid cat!

Me: Oh no...please enjoy! Runs away

Shigure's eyes were slowly drifting into sleep, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He sighed, seeming to throw himself out of bed, and opened the door to find Hatori standing there. He didn't look too pleased either, "Hatori, do come in." Hatori stalked past him, slamming the door as he had entered the room.

"Upset?" "No, why would you get an idea like that?" Hatori replied, and Shigure could sense the fury in his voice.

"How may I help you tonight, Hatori?" Shigure asked sitting at his desk. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" "Who?" "Haruei. Why the hell didn't you tell me she was here?" Hatori yelled to him, Shigure stood up and walked to him. "Because I thought it was no big deal. She visited you did she not?" Hatori nodded, and his angry eyes shot at Shigure. Shigure seemed hurt and annoyed that she had come to visit all together. Hatori then sighed softly,

"I'm sorry, I was caught off guard by her appearance. So that was why you were so irritable today?" Shigure nodded. "Of course you were."

Shigure saw that Hatori was frustrated as he ran his hands through his dark, soft hair. Shigure came closer to Hatori, and he noticed this. "What are you doing Shigure?" Shigure himself didn't know what he was doing, as his fingers traced Hatori's jawline slowly. Hatori fell victim to his touch, his warm fingers edging along his jaw made his body tingle with desire. Hatori found himself wanting more, needing more of his touch, and as Shigure leaned into to kiss him, he didn't utter a word of protest.

Hatori invited him in with his mouth, and as their lips touched, desire filled him. He found his tongue dancing around his, Shigure's lips tasting sweet and rich with passion. Shigure found himself wrapping his arms around Hatori's neck. All the pent up passion and craving he had for Hatori over the years finally spilling out into this one glowing kiss. His kiss was too much, but not nearly enough. Shigure was hungry for more, he found his hands sliding down to his hips, releasing the button of the pants as his mouth ran down Hatori's neck. Hatori mumbled, "What about Tohru and the others?" "They're gone for the night, they went on some sort of school trip" Shigure's voice pressing with his own longing to see Hatori's magnificent body.

And that was what he saw, Hatori was now clothed in nothing in front of Shigure, and Hatori could only return the favor by stripping Shigure of his clothes. Neither of them had known what caused such a desirous act between them, all that they knew was that they wanted it. Shigure had led Hatori to the bed, pushing him onto it lightly his lips found Hatori's bare skin, and kissing it lightly, he moaned feeling Shigure's warm lips on him.

Shigure let his kisses trail down to his stomach, and further down as he had his way with him. Their love making continuing into the night. Sunlight broke Hatori's sleep, and he glanced over to Shigure, his eyes still closed and his beautiful face still peaceful. Hatori was happy for the first time in a long time. He didn't know what caused such passionate and longing behavior he had for Shigure, but now that he had a taste of it, he wanted more.

Shigure could hear Hatori get up and walk to the window of his bedroom, his opened and feasted upon the glorious Hatori standing there with a sheet wrapped around his body. A cigarette in his mouth, he was obviously thinking. Hatori then turned, "You're up?" "Yes, I am." "Shigure, last night was...was...amazing." Hatori now sat on the bed, peering into his eyes, he kissed his lips lightly. Shigure smiled and nodded, "Well, I'm glad to hear I was that good." Hatori laughed and Shigure took pride in making him laugh, since he rarely laughed.

"I have to get to the estate, but tonight maybe we can see each other once more?" Shigure nodded, and watched him get dressed. Why was it that as soon as he got dressed, he wanted to undress him once more? Shigure just let his mind slip back to last night, Hatori's warm body beneath his, his desire boldly evident, his moans and groans of desire filling Shigure's ears. It had been worth it to be with Hatori. And as he left that morning, Shigure felt like he was little boy once more with his first crush. But he felt this was different, much different.

His good mood fizzled when she arrived at his house. Haruei had invited herself inside, "You seem happy brother?" "Yes, until you arrived." "Aw, don't be so mean." Shigure turned to tell her to leave but she pressed her lips to his. Kissing him passionately, sliding her tongue under his, how long had it been since he kissed her? Since they were teenagers. Had it really been that long that he tasted her sweetness and richness? He pushed her away, and said, "Back the hell off."

"Come now, Shigure, don't tell you didn't want it. Remember, we would sneak off when we were teenagers and make love? We were creating incest, and loved every minute of it, didn't we?" Shigure shrugged her off, that had been a long time ago, when he had been nothing more than a teenager, yet he had always wanted her, like they weren't really siblings at all, but lovers. And at one point they were. "Tell me, have you been keeping that dark secret with you all these years?" Shigure's eyes strayed away from her, he didn't want to think about it. It was something he didn't like to think about, it caused pain, so much pain. She saw the pain in his eyes and she saddened.

"That baby was so precious." She whispered softly, he winced at the word she had said.

"Our baby was so precious, wouldn't you say Shigure?"


End file.
